<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Body Swap by Most_Excellent_Silver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503973">Body Swap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Most_Excellent_Silver/pseuds/Most_Excellent_Silver'>Most_Excellent_Silver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Most_Excellent_Silver/pseuds/Most_Excellent_Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is dedicated to a friend who encouraged me to write it and helped me figure out the kinks of publishing on Wattpad. Thank you twin!!</p><p>Logan borrowed some of Romans magic to make a potion for an experiment. He was trying to create a body swap potion for- uhm.... Private reasons...<br/>However the slightly nosy natures of the other sides cause an unforeseen road bump.<br/>Yup...<br/>Descriptions are difficult guys...</p><p>This is my first fanfiction! I don't ask for kindess, but don't be a bitch- please and thank you!<br/>Advice and input welcome!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan studied the potion in the bottle. It had come out clear- in fact it looked like nothing more than water….</p><p>Why had it come out like THAT…</p><p>Well- there was quite a bit of magic involved that he'd convinced Roman to let him use.. it must have affected the color oddly…</p><p>He tilted the glass with interest, leaning back in his chair as he studied the light reflecting through the liquid… it wasn't QUITE like water now that he looked closer. The light bent differently, a little more distortion was caused and a few rainbows were shimmering in the glass despite the lighting not being quite right for that normally.</p><p>"Fascinating…"</p><p>Logan nodded then set the glass gently on the table. He would need to test that, make sure he got the affects right. Perhaps he could get Roman to create a couple different creatures for him to examine the effects.</p><p>He stood and stretched, sighing in relief as his back and shoulders popped. He'd been working for quite a while now and he needed to get himself water and use the restroom because basic life necessities are inconvenient bastards. He paused at the door, feeling like he'd forgotten something. After a moment Logan snapped his fingers, realizing what was off. He turned and grabbed his binder out of the dresser.  He often didnt wear it when he was locked in his room working, not unless his dysphoria was acting up, there was no point and it gave his body a necessary break. He pulled his shirt off and worked the binder on, making sure everything was in place before tugging his shirt back on.</p><p>Excellent. NOW he could go get water and use the restroom. He left his room, shutting the door carefully behind him as always before striding down the hallway.</p><p>Back in his room the clear refractive liquid shimmered innocently in it's wide mouth glass container.</p><p>Logan hoped the potion worked... If it did- and if he could somehow make himself- or get Roman to make him a duplicate of himself as he wanted to be... With the proper parts and everything that is, he wouldn't need the binder anymore</p><p>-Pov switch brought to you by bad decisions-</p><p>Patton left Virgil's room with a bounce in his step before slipping down the hall, he had been sitting and chatting with Virgil while waiting for lunch to cook- oh... The casserole should be done soon- Patton should go check on that, but before that he should check on Logan.<br/>He hadn't seen him since breakfast when he'd said he'd be working on something for a while and then promptly vanished into his room.</p><p>Patton skipped to Logan's door and knocked, rocking back and forth on his heels while he waited for an answer. When none came he frowned a little and knocked again.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>He pouted, half miffed and half worried. If Logan was in there tuning things out again as he studied he might have forgotten to drink enough water or take breaks.</p><p>When his third knock got no reply, Patton turned the knob and peeked in. He saw the chair at the desk was empty and frowned slightly, opening the door further and stepping inside.</p><p>No Logan in sight… huh..</p><p>"Must've just missed him." Patton muttered to himself, about to turn and leave when he saw the jar on the desk. He tilted his head curiously and moved over to look at it.</p><p>"Woah…" he breathed, leaning down to peer into the glass. Patton smiled a bit, watching the colors dance through the water as the light from the desk lamp hit it.</p><p>"That's so cool-"</p><p>Patton reached out to touch the surface of the liquid, feeling that random urge to poke that everyone gets on occasion. However unlike most people in that sort of situation who would decide to maybe NOT touch the mysterious liquid, Patton couldn't ignore that little itch. </p><p>And so- he POKED it.</p><p>Patton tentatively dipped his finger into the liquid, eyes widening as a few faint glimmers of color swirled around his finger <br/>This was so awesome! What was Logan doing with this?</p><p>He pulled his finger back and studied the water droplets on it.</p><p>He giggled a little bit, there were rainbows IN THE WATER DROPS!! He studied it with a huge smile, this was really cool looking- he wondered what Logan was planning to use this for? Patton should ask him!! He loved watching Logan talk about things he enjoyed- he always got this shine in his eyes, and this little almost smile ...</p><p>Patton was jerked out of his rather sappy thoughts about the logical side by the 'water' on his finger tip suddenly glowing faintly and growing almost warm…</p><p>He frowned a bit in confusion, watching it and growing a little nervous- maybe he shouldn't have poked it.</p><p>"Stupid Patton…" he mumbled, nerves growing as he waited for something bad to happen- But nothing happened. Nothing at all. The water drops just glowed a little and then seemed to sort of... evaporate. They spread out and vanished, leaving a tiny warm prickle behind.</p><p>Patton stared at his finger tip for a moment, stunned and impressed.</p><p>"Soo coool…" he breathed again, wiping his finger off on his shirt and straightening.<br/>Behind him a voice asked,</p><p>"What so cool Pat?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton yelped and spun around, his elbow almost catching the jar and knocking it over. Luckily he didn't bump it at all and it stayed safely on the table. </p><p>He saw Virgil standing behind him in the doorway, watching with an amused look and raised eyebrows.</p><p>"Vee- you scared me!!"</p><p>Patton's voice was indignant as Virgil took a small step into the room,</p><p>"sorry Pat,"  the darker clad one replied as he moved over,</p><p>"I was walking by and wondered why the nerds door was open…" </p><p>Virgils face grew a little apprehensive as he continued, looking around warily, "should we even be in here? Who knows what chemicals he has floating around…."</p><p>Patton waved his hand dismissively, "Logan's all about safety, Vee! He wouldnt have chemicals 'floating around' now come look at this!!" He gestured for the other to come closer and pointed to the glass excitedly.</p><p>Virgil sidled closer, still obviously uncertain about the whole 'being in Logan's room and touching his stuff without permission' thing, but he was curious too, so of COURSE he came over to look. He frowned a little, leaning down cautiously to look at the stuff.</p><p>"Woah…" he muttered, eying the swirling gauzy colors. Like the light waves had become visible in the water.</p><p>"What the hell is that?"</p><p>Patton shrugged, looking back into the side of the glass as well.</p><p>"No clue!!" He said brightly, "but isn't it GORGEOUS??"</p><p>Virgil nodded slightly,</p><p>"It is sorta pretty I guess…" he muttered, eyes fixed on the liquid. It was beautiful… sort of hypnotic… it had the same sort of vibe as the 'satisfying video' things he watched on YouTube.</p><p>Patton broke the moment of silence excitedly, "Oh oh OH!" </p><p>Virgil startled at Patton's outburst, standing up straight.</p><p>"What?" He asked looking around quickly, worried that Logan had come back- or something had exploded- or SOMETHING.</p><p>"No nothing bad!!" Patton said, smiling apologetically.</p><p>"I was just going to say that you should touch it! Something REALLY cool happens!!"</p><p>Virgil's eyes widened and he recoiled slightly, shoving his hands deeper in his pocket.</p><p>"Touch it!?" He hissed incredulously, "Pat don't tell me you TOUCHED it-"</p><p>Patton smiled sheepishly and held up his first finger and thumb a tiny bit apart.</p><p>"Only a little bit-"</p><p>He was cut off by Virgil's horrified "PATTON! WHAT THE F-"</p><p>Patton cut him off, gesturing placatingly to silence him.</p><p>"NOTHING BAD HAPPEENEEDD, It just made some cool colors!! You should try it!"</p><p>Virgil shook his head decisively, hands still firmly in his pockets.</p><p>"I am NOT going to touch it."</p><p>"Not going to touch what?" Roman asked, pushing through the door curiously.</p><p>Patton and Virgil's voices over lapped as they replied,</p><p>"NOTHING-"</p><p>"This!!"</p><p>Roman frowned at them both in confusion and then stepped closer, looking at the glass Patton had picked up to show him.</p><p>"Patton put it down before it explodes or something-"</p><p>Virgil said nervously  as he curled in on himself, pulling his hoodie drawstrings tight.</p><p>"It's not gonna explode Virgil, I told you! It's FINE. I poked it and nothing happened so clearly it's safe!!"</p><p>Virgil's eyes were wide and worried, "that means nothing- it could be slow acting- you could have gotten poisoned- it could be deadly- maybe you'll die- maybe you'll become a husk of your former self and wither away- maybe you'll slowly lose mental functions and become an insane psychopath who-"</p><p>Roman cut him off quickly, seeing how Virgil was working himself up.</p><p>"Woah now, I'm supposed to be the dramatic one emo, cool your jets. It's fine, we're just gonna look at it!"</p><p>Virgil took a shaky breath and nodded, shooting Roman an uncertain look, more of a glare really.</p><p>"Fine…"</p><p>Patton held up the glass to Roman, "Roman, look at the colors! It's like the light immediately turns into little rainbows!"</p><p>Roman looked into it with awe.</p><p>"Amazing…" he muttered, reaching out to take the jar carefully so he could swirl the glass and watch the faintly glowing colors shimmer and shift.</p><p>"So THIS is what the nerd was doing with that magic… this is glorious!"</p><p>Patton nodded brightly, "it's amazing! And he says he can't do art- he's so-" </p><p>Patton's cheeks flushed a bit as he stopped himself from going on, "anyway- I touched it- just a little bit, right? And the colors BENT AROUND MY FINGER!!" He bounced excitedly.</p><p>"You HAVE to try Roman! It's so cool looking!"</p><p>Roman lowered the glass and lifted his hand.</p><p>Virgil piped up then, voice filled with anxiety.</p><p>"Don't do it princy- it's stupid and you know it…" </p><p>Roman waved his free hand, "oh pish posh, I doubt Logan would leave it out so openly if it were dangerous."</p><p>"Yeah well I bet Logan wasnt expecting a hot moron and a lovable idiot to barge in and mess around."</p><p>Virgil said, gesturing at the door angrily</p><p>Roman blushed a bit, "aaww you think I'm hot." He teased, dipping his fingertip into the shimmering surface before Virgil could say anything more.</p><p>Patton, Roman and Virgil watched with wide eyes as the water glowed faintly before vanishing as it had before.</p><p>"Wow-" Roman breathed.</p><p>"Right?" Patton replied, giggling a little. </p><p>"Roman you IDIOT-" Virgil hissed angrily, shaking himself free from his fascination and snatching the jar from the prince- CAREFULLY.</p><p>"you both have NO sense of self preservation. We have no idea what this is! IT. COULD. KILL. YOU."</p><p>He held the jar tightly as he glared at them both.</p><p>Roman raised his hands soothingly and spoke gently. "I am sure it's alright Virgil. Take a breath, you need to stay calm. Nothing bad has happened-"</p><p>"YET.." Virgil hissed, cutting Roman off and glowering at him indignantly, shadows gathering around him a little. </p><p>"And I am calm." He snapped after a moment, the shadows fading away.</p><p>Patton looked a little shame faced, Virgil had gotten really worried. and he had a point...</p><p>"You're right vee… that could have gone really badly… let's just put it down and get out of here before Logan catches us, ok?"</p><p>Roman nodded in agreement.</p><p>"I am sorry for causing you to fear anything Virgil... Your worries are valid."</p><p>Roman looked guilty and a little nervous as if Virgil's lashing out made him realize what could have happened. Plus- he hated making the other side angry or anxious, he really enjoyed the friendship they had. Also he didn't want to destroy the chances of it maybe becoming more...</p><p>Virgil relaxed, but kept a firm hold on the container as he moved back towards the desk to set it down.</p><p>"Thank you. Sorry I snapped guys- now let's just put this down and forget ANY of this happened…"</p><p><b>"Forget any of what happened?"</b> </p><p>A calm but slightly concerned voice asked from the doorway.</p><p>Virgil gasped and spun, jar sloshing and spilling a few drops onto his hand as he did. They were in such deep shit-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-tiny time skip back because we need to find our logical lad-</p><p>Logan used the restroom, lost in thought as he considered what experiments to start with. He needed a way to know if the liquid successfully transferred the whole mind and personality…. </p><p>He washed his hands and nodded as he decided that it would be best to have Roman conjure him two animals with very different breed driven personality types... </p><p>Perhaps… a mouse and a cat? Or maybe a cat and a dog… something along those lines…</p><p>That way he should be able to see if the transfer initiated at all...</p><p>He had a long way to go before the potion was ready, but he truly thought this would work.  He was sure he could figure this out, he would be truly male. It just needed science, magic, and work.</p><p>Logan headed to the kitchen, lost in thought as he filled a glass with water. He sipped the cool water, leaning against the counter as he reflected…. Slowly his mind turned from science to... Love?</p><p>Love... Logan loved the smell of Patton's cooking… it always had the same warm comfortable feel that Patton's personality held… he shook his head, </p><p>'No getting lost in daydreams. Crushes are irrational and lead to emotional distress for all involved.'</p><p>Draining the glass he stretched again before heading back to his room. Everyone would be busy still and Patton should alert him when it was time for lunch. He had time to wrap up what he was doing and clean up the experiment before needing to join the others for food. Logan padded down the hall contentedly, it had been a good day. A productive day. </p><p>He'd made progress on his project, he hadn't had any notable dysphoria, and Patton had complimented Logan's hair that morning- wait…that shouldn't be on the list of things that made it a good day… he was working on NOT giving into his hopeless attraction to the other side.<br/>No crushes... It'd make everything more complicated...</p><p>Logan sighed softly, shaking his head and then suddenly freezing in place… had HE left his room door open? </p><p>He certainly had not- Logan hurried forward, heart suddenly pounding.  He heard voices inside as he drew closer, frustration and worry filled him- he'd left the jar on the table in the open, what if someone bumped it??  <br/>They better not have touched anything. And if it was Roman in there messing around Logan would STRANGLE him.</p><p>Figuratively.</p><p>He didn't know for sure what the potion would do- he knew what it SHOULD do, and it certainly LOOKED like it did something… however he had NO clue if it was safe in any way shape or form. </p><p>He moved to the door and stepped in just in time to hear Virgil speak words that made his blood freeze. </p><p>Again, figuratively.</p><p>"-Let's just put this down and forget ANY of this happened…"</p><p>He swallowed hard and stood in the doorway, feeling like he might just pass out.</p><p>Finally Logan managed to speak, though to his own ears, his voice was a bit quieter and fainter than usual.</p><p>".. forget any of what happened?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logans eyes fell on the glass in Virgil's hands and his eyes widened, </p><p>"What are you doing with that!?" </p><p>He demanded, voice cracking slightly as he strode forward to snatch the glass away. Virgil let him take it and stepped back, pulling at his hoodie strings guiltily.</p><p>Logan quickly and carefully placed the container on the table, not noticing as his fingers touched the drops trailing down the side. this could have been bad- the potion wasnt ready, what if it had hurt one of them?</p><p>"You can not just barge in here and meddle!"</p><p>He snapped turning to face them angrily as the flash of warmth on his fingertips came and went without being noticed.</p><p>"What were you thinking??"</p><p>He was shaking a little bit in anger and also concern, it hadn't been tested, and it wasn't for them to know about anyway.<br/>Also he was angry, what gave them the right to poke their noses in here? What gave them the right to intrude into his secrets?</p><p>Roman opened his mouth to speak as Virgil cowered a little bit. "Listen, no harm was done Logan, we were just looking-"</p><p>The logical side cut him off angrily, eyes flaring with frustration.<br/>"this is my private space Roman! You know I do dangerous experiments! You have even SEEN what kind of experiments I do on occasion! In what way does coming in here and touching my experiments seem like a good idea!?"</p><p>Roman shut his mouth, feeling ashamed and a little shocked by Logan's outburst. But as per usual, he was right...</p><p>As Logan exploded at roman, Patton looked down at his feet to avoid the gazes of the others. He felt guilty. This had been his fault. he'd betrayed Logan's trust- what if he never forgave him?</p><p>"We're sorry Logan..." Patton said softly, fidgeting with his fingers.<br/>"I came to check on you and make sure you'd taken a break- I know I shouldn't have poked around, I just got curious... I'm sorry."</p><p>Logan felt his anger fade to dull frustration and concern as Patton spoke, immediately feeling bad for yelling when he saw the normally cheerful man looking so uncomfortable. Heaving a sigh, Logan adjusted his glasses amd spoke in a calmer tone.</p><p>"Apologies, I lost my temper. This is a rather important experiment that I didn't want tampered with." </p><p>He noticed Roman and Patton's guilty expressions when he mentioned tampering and felt the nerves rise again, when he looked to Virgil he saw that the side looked anxious, but that didn't mean much. </p><p>"... Did any of you touch the liquid?" </p><p>He asked suddenly, hands falling to his sides as he looked between them all. Had they touched it? Oh No- who knows what it'd do to them!!</p><p>Roman and Patton exchanged glances and Virgil chewed at his lip, not answering.</p><p>Logans eyes widened a little and his heart rate doubled.<br/>"... You did didn't you..." <br/>Oh no... Oh dear...</p><p>Patton nodded slightly, looking down at his feet again. His nod was followed by Romans reply, the princes voice was slightly defiant.<br/>"We only touched a little bit."</p><p>Logan felt a little faint, could this get any worse?</p><p>As he thought that, Virgil spoke up voice higher pitched than usual as he spoke quickly.</p><p>"I did too- i didn't mean too- I was taking it away from them because they were looking at it- and then you startled me and I jumped and it sloshed and I got some on my hand and it glowed and then poofed away- or sank into the skin- or something- is it gonna kill us? Oh God- are we gonna die??"</p><p>Ah. Yes. It could get worse. A panic attack would make it much worse.</p><p>Logan sighed softly and spoke, trying not to sound angry or panicked.</p><p>"Be calm Virgil, deep breaths... It will not kill you..."</p><p>Hopefully- God he hoped not- it shouldn't kill them...</p><p>He scanned the three, doing his best to seem calm and detached. "How much did you all come into contact with?" He asked professionally.</p><p>Patton bit his lip, trying to remember how much he'd touched...<br/>As Logan spoke, Roman moved over to put a comforting arm around Virgil. The anxious side took slow shaky breaths, hands clenched tightly on his hoodie strings as he leaned against romans side, blushing faintly. Roman spoke quietly to Virgil, not answering Logan as he focused on comforting the other.</p><p>Logan pursed his lips forcing himself not to fidget or pace as he waited, eyes moving to Patton.</p><p>"well? How much?" He demanded.</p><p>After a momentary hesitation Patton spoke, voice small and apologetic.</p><p>"Roman and I just got some on our finger tip..." He held up his finger in example, the tip shimmering faintly in the light with a light residue.</p><p>Virgil took a deep breath, shyly leaning into Roman as he muttered, </p><p>"A few drops on my hand..."</p><p>Logan frowned deeply. Three people had touched it- who knows what could happen if it wasn't done in pairs. He reached up to rub his eyes and saw a shimmer on his hand, he frowned a little and looked closer... shit. He had a little residue on his hand... a little like if saltwater dried on your skin- but if salt was a faint rainbow color. He spun and leaned down to examine the glass, suddenly very VERY anxious.</p><p>There- on the side of the glass... a faint shimmery residue.</p><p>"Oh no..." he muttered, growing cold and stiff, repressing the trembling he felt building in his hands and knees.</p><p>He'd touched the potion. They all had<br/>If it didn't work- they could be very hurt...<br/>And if it did work- who would end up in his body?<br/>... And what would they think when they found out his secret? </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton looked up to day something, but was distracted by how pale Logan had gotten, he stepped forward, face showing concern.<br/>"Logan? Are you alright? What's wrong?"</p><p>Roman watched Logan as well, frowning deeply and keeping Virgil held close in an attempt to keep him calm.</p><p>Logan shook his head, not able to speak yet as he scrubbed his hand on his pants fruitlessly. If it didn't work how it was supposed to, they could all be hurt badly- or killed-</p><p>And if  it did work how it was supposed to?</p><p>They'd find out.</p><p>They'd know his secret and then it would never be the same EVER again.</p><p>Patton put a hand on his shoulder, causing Logan to jump slightly as he was pulled out of his thoughts by Patton's soft voice.</p><p>"Are you alright Lo?"</p><p>Before Logan could answer, Virgil spoke up voice grating and frightened.</p><p>"What does it do Logan? What's gonna happen?"</p><p>Logan took a breath, forcing his calm mask into place and stepping away from Patton. He tried to ignore the desire to lean against Patton much the same way Virgil leaned into Roman, and focused his mind on the bare facts.</p><p>At the same time as Logan was resisting the need to be held, Patton was hiding the sting he'd felt from Logan shaking his hand off…</p><p>'No time for silly gay day dreams Pat.'<br/>He told himself sternly, <br/>'there's no time to think about romance. Pay attention to Logan.'</p><p>-----</p><p>Logan took a deep breath and cleared his throat before speaking in a calmer more regulated tone.<br/>"I was attempting to make a potion to allow the swapping of bodies."</p><p>Roman frowned, immediately butting in "why the hell would you do that?"</p><p>Logan gave him a barely restrained look of 'shut the fuck up' before continuing.<br/>A lie... Ah yes.</p><p>"The only reason I was doing this, was to see if it could be done. I wanted to see if you could combine the magic and chemistry in the way needed to move someone's mind into a different body."</p><p>'I wanted to know if I could change bodies with an imagined one…'</p><p>"That's what this potion is… or what it's supposed to be. I have not yet been able to test its effects."</p><p>'stupid, shouldn't have left it out like this.'</p><p>Virgil growled softly, clearly trying not to break down as he spoke.<br/>"So what you're saying is that you don't know what it'll do."</p><p>Logan swallowed hard and then nodded.<br/>"Yes. That's what I'm trying to say." He blinked hard and straightened his tie automatically.<br/>"I did my preliminary work thoroughly, so it SHOULD work like I described… but with all things, it needed experimentation and refinement…"</p><p>He licked his lips quickly, he had never wished for an experiment to fail more.<br/>"Odds are it won't do anything. Like I said I have never tried mixing magic and chemistry."</p><p>He tried to smile reassuringly at Virgil, <br/>"the chances are high that all I did was make a very interesting glass of water."</p><p>He was trying for optimism, attempting to make them less anxious and worried. It really didn't seem to be working.</p><p>Roman was frowning deeply and holding Virgil close as the darker dressed one looked down at his feet and hid in his hood, Patton was chewing his thumbnail and staring at a spot on the floor with a frightened look.</p><p>Logan wanted to hug Patton… to apologise… to tell him that 'of course it would be ok!'</p><p>But he couldn't. Firstly because Patton wasn't his, and secondly because Logan was about to have a breakdown.<br/>This wasn't good at all.<br/>Not at all.<br/>Stay calm Logan.<br/>For Patton.<br/>For the others.</p><p>-----</p><p>Logan took a deep breath and clapped his hands together, getting their attention. No more time for self pity, he needed to get them out of his room so he could work, and they needed reassurance.<br/>"So far there don't seem to be any effects, correct?"</p><p> The other three nodded, looking up as he spoke.</p><p>"Then there is no problem." Logan continued briskly<br/>"I suggest we all proceed with the evening as usual, but make sure to inform me of any unusual symptoms you have. Any at all, no matter how insignificant it seems."</p><p>When the other sides all nodded, Logan nodded in return and turned to Patton, faking calm.</p><p>"Patton I believe you had something in the oven?" <br/>He asked, trying for his usual calm voice.</p><p>Patton's eyes widened,<br/>"shoot you're right- the casserole!!" He darted out of the room, almost immediately forgetting his fright in the usual bustle.</p><p>Roman watched Patton go, feeling guilt in the pit of his stomach. He felt some what responsible for this, he should have known better than to poke it… but if Logan said it would be fine, then it should be fine. He'd know after all.<br/>"Come on Virgil," he said with an attempt at his usual brightness.<br/>"Let's go help Patton set up, you can pick the music to play while we do that!"</p><p>When Virgil nodded Roman gently steered him out of the room, arm still around his shoulders.</p><p>The paler man followed without complaint, face pale and set in a look that shouted 'im scared shitless but I refuse to show it'</p><p>When they had all left and the door swing shut behind them, Logan fell into his desk chair with a despairing noise, hiding his face in his hands and taking deep breaths.</p><p>"Logan-" he groaned, tugging at his hair a little.<br/>"You have ROYALLY fucked up-"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil was sat at the table, fiddling with his phone as Patton finished up a few things before serving lunch. <br/>He plugged his headphones in and set his playlist on high volume before pulling up one of the random calming games he had installed, this one was a variation of the 'tap and swing' type of game. Like 'spider man' but with a ball instead of a man.</p><p>He slumped in his chair and forced the anxiety and panic away as he got lost in the rythm of the game and some techno/Norse heavy metal song.</p><p>Logan said it should be fine.</p><p>Logan would solve this.</p><p>Virgil should have tried harder to stop them- no. He did try, they didn't listen.</p><p>Tap-tap-tap.</p><p>It would all be ok. It wasn't his fault.</p><p>Patton was at the stove finishing up a salad to go with lunch, the kitchen smelled of good food, Roman was drawing at the table... <br/>It was going to be ok</p><p>Tap-tap-tap.</p><p>He huffed softly as he mis-clicked and the little shape on his phone swung too low and burst into a little puff of digital flame against one of the spikes on the floor.</p><p>-new high score!-</p><p>-280 points!-</p><p>He shrugged, that was pretty damn good, and he felt calmer now. He tucked the phone in his pocket and moved to get a cup of water, tapping his foot to the P!atd song that started as the water filled the plastic cup he always used.</p><p>When it was full he headed back to the table, feeling almost completely back to normal. It would be ok. They'd have felt something by now if the potion would cause anything. He glanced over Romans shoulder at the drawing as he passed. A plain sketch of a winged statue..</p><p>"Nice drawing princy." He mumbled, resuming his seat before sipping at the water.</p><p>Roman glanced up and smiled a bit at the emo,<br/>"thank you."<br/>He replied with that real smile of his that Virgil loved- liked. He liked Romans real smile.... Ah who was he kidding he had a crush on him, he didn't even hide it really... he was sort of sure Roman might like him back... but he couldnt ask, that'd be too easy... also too much of a chance of rejection....</p><p>Virgil pulled out his phone again and took another drink of water, scrolling the Instagram he'd made to follow artists.</p><p>He squinted at the screen a little, god his vision was all blurry. Weird.</p><p>He blinked hard, trying to focus his eyes.</p><p>Ugh, and now a headache. Was he getting a migraine? Really? Out of the fucking blue like this? He shook his head with a disgusted sigh and drank more, panic always made him thirsty. Besides if it was a migraine, water was supposed to help with that.</p><p>He was moving to set the cup down when he'd drained half of the contents-</p><p>When the cup fell from his suddenly non-functional fingers and clattered to the floor. </p><p>Roman jumped and looked across the tablenwith an inquisitive look, <br/>"you alright?" He asked Virgil, tone both concerned and amused.</p><p>Virgil rolled his eyes, <br/>"Probably not." He joked, standing to go get a washcloth.<br/>"No, yeah I'm fine." He snorted, walking over to the side table to get the paper towels<br/>"just dropped it like a clumsy fuc-" </p><p>Now what happened next happened pretty fast... but Virgil would remember every bit for the rest of his existence as probably the singularly most terrifying moment of his life.</p><p>His vision went COMPLETELY out of focus. Like, two of everything and it was ALL fuzzy around the edges. At the same time as his eyes apparently gave up, his head throbbed viciously, like, it felt like someone hit him upside the head with a brick pillow-</p><p>Then his knees gave out, and he felt a rush of panic as he fell- and then there was nothing. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, yeah I'm fine."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Roman nodded, turning back to his drawing with a little smile. The smile dropped when suddenly the other side cut off in the middle of his usual self deprecating statement with a yelp of pain.</p><p>Romans head snapped up and his eyes widened and Virgil clutched at his head and went suddenly pale.<br/>He bolted to his feet and rushed to his side,<br/>"Virgil?!" He said, voice tight with shock and worry<br/>"What happened!?"</p><p>Before he could even get his question out, Virgil went limp, crumpling to the floor. Roman yelped and barely caught him, gently lowering him the rest of the way.<br/>"Patton!! Patton!?"</p><p>His voice was desperate as he called for the fatherly man, not noticing the headache building as he brushed Virgil's hair awah from his face and checked the sides pulse with shaking fingers.<br/>"Patton!!"</p><p>"I'm coming!!"<br/>Patton rushed out of the kitchen, hearing the urgency in Romans voice. He skidded to a stop whem he saw Virgil, eyes wide with fright.<br/>"what happened?" Patton squeaked, dropping to his knees beside Roman and the paler side lying limply in his lap. Virgil was pale and still and Patton was suddenly scared out of his mind- the potion!? Had his nosieness killed Virgil!?</p><p>"I- i have no idea- he just yelled and collapsed-"<br/>Roman was struggling to take steady breaths as he continued tracking Virgil's pulse, it was steady, a little faster than average though... what had happened??<br/>"He grabbed his head, and then just passed out- i don't knOw-"</p><p>Groaning softly, Roman rubbed at his eyes, head suddenly pounding.<br/>"What if he-" <br/>no. Nope. Not saying it. Virgil would he FINE.</p><p>He forced his voice steady, "we should get him to the couch and get Logan."</p><p>Patton nodded quickly, standing.<br/>"I'll get Logan." He said quickly.</p><p>Roman nodded and bent down to pick up Virgil, then had to catch himself with one hand on the floor.<br/>"Ow- shoot" he mumbled, other hand lifting to his head.</p><p>Pattons eyes widened, crouching down again with wide worried eyes. "what- whats wrong??"</p><p>Roman shook his head, "its nothing, a headache. I'll get a pain pill in a minut-" his voice cut off and he slumped, falling across Virgil's legs with an almost anticlimactic sigh.</p><p>Patton's eyes widened and his voice was a shriek as he crouched to shake the man, "Roman!? Wake up!!"</p><p>He jumped to his feet, heart racing and darted to logans room, his head aching distantly as he yelled for the logical side.</p><p>"Logan!!"</p><p>-----</p><p>Logan was at his desk, working intensely. he frowned deeply as he typed and ignored the building headache on his left temple. He didn't have time for a headache he had to make sure the antidote would neutralize the potion. He had to make sure this would work in case something HAPPENED.</p><p>"Logan!!"</p><p>His head popped up, and he looked at hos door in sudden worry. That was Patton- he sounded panicked. Oh no….</p><p>"Logan come quick!!"</p><p>He stood and moved to the door amd threw it open just in time to catch Patton's by the arms to keep him from slamming into his chest.</p><p>"Whats wrong Patton, What happened?"</p><p>Patton's eyes were wide and panicked, and he was trembling slightly deal his hest efforts.<br/>"they collapsed- Roman said a headache. They're unconcious!! What do we do?"</p><p>Logans eyes widened and he  grabbed Pattons shoulders, trying to steady his crush- the fatherly side.<br/>'now is not the time for gayness' he scolded himself.<br/>"they are unconcious?" He asked quickly, getting back on track.</p><p>Patton nodded frantically, grabbing Logan's arms as he staggered a little. He felt weird… his head hurt<br/>"Yeah- they're unconcious.and pale- and-amd... I'm dizzy-"</p><p>Logan felt sudden fear flood his chest.<br/>"You're dizzy?" He suddenly had to catch Patton as the other slumped against him, legs giving out.</p><p>"Y-yup-" Pattons eyes slid shut, "head hurts- cant see right-" </p><p>he whimpered softly before going completely limp, falling against Logans chest. The logical side had to suddenly hug Patton close to keep him from falling.</p><p>"Oh No- Patton!?"</p><p>Logan lowered him to the ground, shaking now as his voice grew almost panicked.<br/>"What did i do- oh no-oh no-"</p><p>He shook his head, "no. calm. I have to stay calm. Think LOGICALLY…" he frowned and rubbed at his head, it was hurting even worse than before, and he felt a little weak and floaty.</p><p>"Shit- shit… oh no-" he had to catch himself on his hands as the world seemed to spin around him.<br/>Oh god- what had he done?</p><p>The world went black.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan was the first to wake up, he blinked at the carpet in front of his nose as he slowly grew more aware of his surroundings. His head was aching slightly, but nothing incredibly severe. Why did he had a headache? Why couldn't he remember why he had a headache? Also why was he laying on the floor? </p>
<p>Logan shook his head and pushed himself to a sitting position, grimacing at the taste in his mouth. <br/>Bile- blech. <br/>Something felt off- something was missing…. Oh- glasses. There they were, on the floor beside him. He quickly picked them up and slipped them onto his face, blinking as the world focused. </p>
<p>Better. </p>
<p>His eyes fell on the figure collapsed beside him and he froze.</p>
<p>It was him- his body- laying on the floor.. he was sitting. Beside. His own body. Tie, black shirt, carefully trimmed hair, everything. </p>
<p>.... Had he DIED!? </p>
<p>Wait… no- he hadn't died, because in that moment his heart had lurched, he had a pulse, which meant he was alive.</p>
<p>So that meant-</p>
<p>Logan looked down at himself, it wasn't himself-</p>
<p> Polo shirt- cat hoodie- marker stains on the hands and forearms-</p>
<p>Oh No-</p>
<p>He was in Pattons body-</p>
<p>How. Absolutely...<br/>Mortifying.</p>
<p>He was in Pattons body. <br/>The body of the side who he had spent WEEKS training himself NOT to think about romantically.<br/>He was in his crushes body.<br/>He was in Patton's body.<br/>Oh fucking hell.<br/>Logan cradled his head for a moment, trying to massage the headache away and also ignore the fact that Patton's hair...now his hair... Was VERY soft. That was not a thought for now.<br/>The potion had worked, and he was in PATTON'S BODY.<br/>THIS WAS HORRIBLE.<br/>no. No. Why was his brain all over like this? Why did it matter who's body he ended up in? It didn't matter either way. He would figure out how to get it all back to normal...<br/>Right? What would Patton think? Who's body was Patton in?<br/>Would Patton be mad with Logan for taking his body??<br/>Why couldn't he stop thinking about Patton? It was worse than normal...</p>
<p>In the middle of emotional struggles soemthing dawned on Logan.</p>
<p>He wasn't wearing a binder.<br/>He wasnt wearing a binder AND he had a FLAT CHEST.<br/>This was amazing!! The potion had worked! The potion had actually been successful! Logan was a real man?</p>
<p>Happiness and pride and excitement- then the panic set in for real. <br/>He was in Patton's body, not a specially made one that didn't belong to anyone before Logan. Patton's body. This was a serious breach of privacy.<br/>so where was Patton??? And who was in his body? He scrambled to his feet, heart racing as he rolled his own body onto it's back and shook it by the shoulders.</p>
<p>"Come on- come ON- wake up!!"</p>
<p>He was panicking and he couldn't get a grip, why couldn't he get a grip?</p>
<p>"You have to wake up! You have to! Come. ON!"</p>
<p>Wait- he paused in shaking the body.</p>
<p>Did he want them to wake up?</p>
<p>They'd know- they'd know he wasn't- what they thought he was. And it'd all be ruined. They'd never take him seriously! They'd tell Thomas, and he'd NEVER take Logan seriously again! Not that he did anyway, but it'd be even WORSE now. They couldn't know he wasn't the... Well, that he wasn't the right gender! They weren't supposed to know!</p>
<p>But no.<br/>No.<br/>They had to wake up, he needed to make sure everyone was alright.<br/>He knew he was all together, but he had to make sure everyone was.</p>
<p>He started shaking them- him- the body again, feeling a little sick…</p>
<p>"Please- wake up- come onnnn!"</p>
<p>He bit his lip as his- their? The bodys eyes fluttered, <br/>"thats it, wake up- Do not make me slap you."</p>
<p>The eyes finally flickered open behind the crooked glasses, darting around in an unfocused manner. Finally they focused on him and then widened in sudden confusion. </p>
<p>"Wh-what??" Logans body- but not Logan stammered, face growing pale as they stared at his face in what appeared to be complete shock.</p>
<p>Logan swallowed hard, feeling both relieved and very sick.</p>
<p>"it's me- Logan-" he took a shaky breath, "the potion worked… uhm- who is this?"</p>
<p>His body pushed itself up shakily, straightening it's glasses and tugging at the tie around it's neck in a worried fashion.</p>
<p>"Uh- it's Patton…" they whispered shakily, fiddling with the tie and loosening it uncomfortably.<br/>"I... I'm guessing the potion worked?"</p>
<p>Logans heart sank even further, oh no… Patton was the last person he wanted to have a reason to think differently of him… this was awful…. What had he DONE.<br/>This ruined EVERYTHING.</p>
<p>-Pov switch brought by PANIC… at the Disco-</p>
<p>Virgil woke up with a groan, shifting and blinking hard. His head still ached a bit, but not NEARLY as bad as it had right before he'd passed out.  Swallowing hard as he opened his eyes, Virgil started taking notice of the world. His throat was UNBEARABLY dry and he laying across someone's legs? He slowly pushed himself up and then rolled off the person's legs, sighing heavily as he grew more alert and a few aches made themselves obvious in his back.<br/>What had HAPPENED? Virgil raised his arm to rub at his eyss and froze…</p>
<p>He was wearing white- his hand was tanner than it had ever been as well...</p>
<p>What the hell??</p>
<p>He bolted upright and looked down at himself, he was wearing princeys outfit- <br/>He was... He was WEARING Romans OUTFIT. And it fit him.<br/>What the hell??</p>
<p>Frowning in confusion he looked around until his eyes fell on the person beside him.</p>
<p>His lungs froze in complete shock.</p>
<p>It was him- like- it was HIMSELF- his own body! Purple patched hoodie, darker hair, eyeshadow, the whole deal. Virgil was looking at HIMSELF.</p>
<p>"What the fuck-" he whispered shakily as his body that wasn't him anymore started to move, </p>
<p>"what the actual fuck-" His hands started shaking, what had happened? What was happening??</p>
<p>Virgil's body sat up with a soft curse</p>
<p>"Shit- what happened?"</p>
<p>Virgil's eyes flew wide, it SOUNDED like himself- oh god. He was afraid to talk now…</p>
<p>"Idontknow-" he said quickly, hugging himself as he took deep breaths. He was so confused and frightened.</p>
<p>He sounded like Roman now.<br/>Was this because of the potion??</p>
<p>Had it worked?<br/>It must have worked.</p>
<p>Roman- who looked like Virgil- sat up, rubbing his head. <br/>"I feel like Cinderella's pumpkin- but a week later" he mumbled, ruffling the purple dyed hair before stretching.</p>
<p>Virgil laughed a little hysterically, "that sounds about right!!"</p>
<p>Roman finally looked over, pushing the normally untidy bangs out of his face into a more Roman like style. "Woah-" he said, eyes going wide as his eyes fell on Virgil-in-romans-body </p>
<p>"Jimeny cricket- you're ME! it worked??"</p>
<p>Virgil nodded, hands tugging at the white collar around his neck. He needed to breath. Panicking wouldn't help- and he couldn't risk anxious tears, it could ruin his makeup… wait where had that thought come from? That wasn't a him thought at all- he usually just embraced the smudging…</p>
<p>"I- i guess it did." He croaked.</p>
<p>(Another little POV switch brought to you by my desire for coffee)</p>
<p>Roman looked down at himself, chest feeling tight. This was insane and disorienting and just…. How did they change back??? He shook his head, now wasn't the time to panic. He had to make sure evryone was ok, and keep Virgil calm.</p>
<p>Reaching out Roman grabbed Virgil's hand in his own, squeezing it gently. It was weird to see his own body with such different expressions- but he ignored it.</p>
<p>"Easy now Vee, it'll be ok-"</p>
<p>Virgil shook his head, "how pray tell is this ok??" He asked with a hysterical laugh. "We've swapped body's! We could be stuck like this! And who KNOWS what this'll do to us!!"</p>
<p>Roman felt the anxiety in him building, Virgil had a point… no. No. Logan would figure it out. They'd be ok. And he said as much, voice low and soothing, if a little shaky.</p>
<p>"It's going to be ok. Just focus on breathing Emo."</p>
<p>It would be ok. It would be. Right? It had to be- who knows what would happen if it wasn't- do many horrible things could happen….</p>
<p>Virgil hesitated before nodding and obeying, taking deep shaky breaths. Roman sat with him for a while longer, waiting for him to calm down before standing and offering a hand. "we should go check on Logan and Patton- make sure they're ok."</p>
<p>Nodding, Virgil stood, letting Roman help him up.</p>
<p>"Yeah. We should." He said, feeling a bit less anxious than he felt like he should be… it probably would all be ok. Probably… and if it wasn't, they'd figure it out! They always did! Yeah. Everything would be a-okay.</p>
<p>Ew… optimism..</p>
<p>"Let's go check on pops and the nerd."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>((Back with Logan and patton now that I have finally returned from the dead to publish this- if it's not as good as the previous ones then just know that I REALIZE this and I couldn't figure out how to improve it 🤣</p><p>Logan took a deep breath and forced his expressions calm and his voice matter of fact as he considered the situation </p><p>"Well… it seems that in our case the potion had no immediately visible ill affects." </p><p>He stood and offered Patton a hand, legs a bit shaky still.<br/>Patton took it with an unsteady murmer of thanks, straightening his shirt and tugging at the tie nervously. </p><p>"Yeah.. I guess so.. that's good right?"</p><p>Logan studied Patton's slightly hunched and anxious posture, it looked strange on his own body. Reassurance. That was what Patton needed…<br/>… reassurance.. oh he knew what to say.</p><p>"Yes. That is very good. The fact that the transfer went over well and the potion worked perfectly means that reversing it should theoretically go down without a…." He snapped his fingers as he reached for the right phrase through his anxiety.</p><p>"Hitch. Without a hitch."</p><p>Patton nodded, straightening a little </p><p>"Ok! That's good. It's good. Yeah."</p><p>He took a deep steadying breath, obviously trying to calm himself, then frowned in confusion, a hand coming up to rub at his side.</p><p>"Uhm…" he frowned down at his torso in confusion, taking another deep breath.</p><p>Logan felt his blood run cold. The binder- well of course Patton would notice no matter what happened, but God Logan had sort of hoped he would be as oblivious towards this as he was towards everything else-</p><p>"Uh Logan?" Patton asked in confusion.<br/>"... Do you wear a.. girdle or something? This is really tight-"</p><p>Logan opened his mouth to speak, trying to say anything, explain something- but his heart was suddenly pounding in his chest and he couldn't think.</p><p>Patton knew.</p><p>Or he would know </p><p>And goddammit the non-chance Logan already had for Patton to ever look at him as more than a friend would be OUT the window- it would be a negative-chance...</p><p>And the others would know too- oh god. Patton would tell them and they'd know and they'd never take Logan seriously- they'd never LISTEN to him because his very EXISTENCE was illogical-</p><p>Logan felt his breaths coming in shorter and faster and saw Patton look up at him with a worried frown, distracted from the mystery clothing object.<br/>"Logie... are you ok??"</p><p>Logan forced a deep gasping breath, shoving it all away.</p><p>"Yes of course." He said, voice flat and calm. "It was a bit of left over dizziness from the transfer, I am fine." His mind raced still, <br/>get away, hide, get away, where could he go? </p><p>His room- yes that made sense. Make an excuse, send Patton to check on the others and then lock himself in his room and not leave until he can transfer them all back. </p><p>Yes. That was an excellent idea.</p><p>He felt so emotional, emotional… something about Patton's body must carry part of his role as Thomas's emotions and now it was affecting him… not good. He couldn't allow emotions to be muddling his brain.</p><p>"Patton, You should go check on Roman and Virgil. Make sure they are ok. I will head to my room and begin work on the antidote."</p><p>Patton nodded, seeming uncertain.<br/>"Alright- are you sure you're ok though?"</p><p>"Yes I'm fine." Logan said, tone much more abrupt than he would have wished.</p><p>He had to keep the emotions down, no thinking about how dissapointed they would all be to know Thomas's logic was flawed. No contemplating Romans probable disgust, Virgil's distrust about his hiding it for so long… no contemplating Patton never thinking of him as a real man- no, stop that.</p><p>"I am fine." He said again, firmly.</p><p>"Ok! Ok- I was just worried. I don't want anything bad happening to you." Holding up his hands defensively, Patton smiled weakly.</p><p>Logans heart skipped a beat, Patton didn't want anything bad to happen to him? </p><p>"You're one of my kiddos after all!" Patton continued warmly.<br/>"I don't want my kiddos getting hurt!"</p><p>His heart sank. Ah yes, kiddos. What did he expect. Morality loved every one of them like they were his kiddos….</p><p>"I appreciate it Patton. But I am fine. Go check on the other two, I will be in my room if you need me." <br/>He turned on his heel and strode away, get away. <br/>Now now now. Hide, don't be there when Patton found out, don't be where you can see the rejection- don't be where you can see the dissapointment.</p><p>Do your job.</p><p>Do it right.</p><p>Don't think about how illogical your existence is. How wrong you are.</p><p>Don't think about what Patton's going to find when he finally tries to figure out whats under the shirt.</p><p>Do your job, prove you can fix your mistake, go from there.<br/>And just hope that there's some remnant of respect left in their minds for you after this atrocious situation is resolved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>/I'm alive! Turns out depression makes for shitty writing motivation, who knew.<br/>Anyway if anyone is still reading this just know that the few comments and likes I've gotten have given me enough seritonin to pound this out. Hope it's enjoyable!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton watched Logan go with a worried frown, feeling confused. Logan was acting funny- but to be fair there was nothing normal about today at ALL so he couldn't really judge. Logan probably was just stressed out and worried about the potion. Patton shrugged it off and scurried off to the kitchen, <br/>"Roman, Virgil?" He called worriedly, rounding the corner.<br/>"Are you two kiddos ok??"</p><p>He sighed with relief at seeing the two standing up and brushing themselves off, rushing to their sides. <br/>"Omigosh you're ok!!! Did you switch too?"</p><p>He saw 'roman' giving him a slightly shaken look,<br/>".... You're pat now right?" Roman- Virgil? asked in a gruffer tone than normal, scanning Logan's more energetic movements and emotional expression suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeppers peppers!" Patton replied with a reassuring grin, "it's me! Logan's back in his room working already. Are you both ok?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil- Roman nodded, straightening his posture and brushing the hoodie off.<br/>"I believe so- I have a bit of a headache but otherwise I am as perfect as ever!"</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect is a grand overstatement." Virgil snapped in response before slumping a bit, seeming to feel bad for lashing out.</p><p> </p><p>Roman pouted a bit and slouched, the position fitting better with Virgils appearance.<br/>"Well jeez Virgil you don't have to dump on a princes dreams."</p><p> Virgil sighed, "I'm sorrt. I'm just. Not feeling that great. Anxiety and all that." He waved a hand vaguely as if that would help explain it.</p><p> </p><p>Patton looked between them both, biting his lip as he tried to decide what to do. After a moment he nodded, pulling on his comfortingly bright smile.<br/>"It's going to be a-okay you two!" </p><p>Time to do what he did best, take care of his kiddos. With that thought Patton put a reassuring hand on Virgils shoulder, squeezing gently before doing the same to Roman.<br/>"There's no use panicking, we can't do anything if we're all in a state! Let's just all take a breath." He took a deep breath, waiting until they both did as well before nodding approvingly.<br/>"There we go. It's all going to be ok. Logan will fix this."</p><p>Virgil nodded slowly, "thanks Pat… uh- sorry for snapping princy."</p><p>Roman smiled over at him, his signature grin a little strange coming from virgils body.<br/>"It's alright emo nightmare. We're all a little on edge."</p><p>Patton nodded, preoccupied by something hed noticed when he'd had them take a deep breath. He COULDN'T really take a deep breath… why couldn't he breath? What was wrapped around his chest? Was this a side effect of the transfer?!</p><p>The other two apologising pulled Patton out of his thoughts and he smiled again,<br/>"That's the spirit kiddos! Now why don't you two go get into more comfortable clothes and meet back in the kitchen? I think some cocoa will do us ALL good."</p><p>Roman nodded and smiled at him gratefully.<br/>"Will do. Thanks Patton.." he slipped away to his own toom, giving virgil a smile as well as he did.</p><p>Virgil took another deep breath, nodding.<br/>"Comfy clothes. Good idea. Ok. Thanks Pat."</p><p>Patton smiled at him warmly, "it's no problem kiddo. Go get changed."</p><p>Nodding slowly, Virgil started to move away. ".. I will- make sure to take care of yourself too- ok?"</p><p>Patton smiled brightly, touched that virgil would care.<br/>"Of course I will Vee. It's all gonna be ok."</p><p>Virgil nodded awkwardly, shuffling a bit.<br/>"Ok. Good." He turned and walked away, the normally regally held posture looking so strange when hunched anxiously…</p><p>Patton waited until they were out of sight and then hurried to his room, brow furrowed as he rubbed at his chest.<br/>What the HEcK was THIS? It was tight, not painfully so- but really very snug... <br/>He was already pulling off the shirt as his bedroom door swung shut behind him, looking down at his body- Logan's body- with confusion. With barely a thought for how annoyed Logan would be if he let the shirt get wrinkled, Patton dropped the garment to the floor and tugged at the skin shaded THING that was figuratively smothering him.</p><p>"What the heck…" <br/>He mumbled under his breath, moving to his mirror and looking at himself while tugging at one of the straps, why did Logan have this on?? What did it even DO?</p><p>He tugged at the bottom, biting his lip and setting his glasses aside before trying to pull it off over his head.<br/>"Oh- fricking-" </p><p>After a long moment of spluttering to himself and mild panic when he wondered if he'd get stuck, Patton finally managed to flail his way out of the constricting fabric and take a nice deep breath….</p><p>And then he immediately stared at his reflection in the mirror with wide eyes, completely stunned as he studied his figure. Or more accurately his chest.<br/>"Oh…"</p><p>Well those definitely weren't what he'd expected to be on his chest- er, Logan's chest.<br/>"Oh my gosh.." <br/>He mumbled again, before suddenly blushing as he realized how absolutely invasive this was to Logans privacy.<br/>"oh jeez- oh shoot-!"</p><p>Thoughts still churning, he darted to his closet and grabbed out a shirt and hoodie, tugging them on quickly.</p><p>Logan was trans. holy cow… </p><p>No WONDER the poor guy had panicked the minute they'd swapped. He'd been outed by how STUPID they all were.<br/>Not to mention now Patton was stuck in Logan's body now. Oh gosh Patton felt so GUILTY. Poor Logie...</p><p>Patton worried at his lip, mind spinning with questions as he hugged himself nervously.</p><p>how had Logan hid this for so long?</p><p>Why hadn't he told them?</p><p>Did- did he really not trust them?</p><p>Was he going to be even more angry with Patton now for being stupid?</p><p>How could Logan EVER actually like the guy who outed him...</p><p>And the biggest one of all</p><p> </p><p>What did he do now?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11 (aka I'm not dead!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>//Short update to prove I'm not dead and am still going somewhere with this. Life happened and also my brain refused to speak forth story that I didn't loath. Sigh.<br/>Thanks to the commenters and voters who reminded me that this story exists and people like it. I DO have another chapter that should be longer actually in the making, but I wanted to post this because I hate being my own pet peeve 🤣 <br/>the author who last updated 6 months ago//</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan rested his head against the desk, puffing out a tired breath. He'd been working non-stop since hiding in his room that afternoon and he was exaughsted in every sense and dimension of the word. To his knowledge he'd never BEEN this tired before- there was a dull worn out ache in his chest. Perhaps there was some contamination of his trait as a side that stemmed from being in Patton's form..<br/>No time for theorizing, he couldn't rest now. He had to work, he had to solve this problem and get everything as close to normal again as was possible.</p>
<p>Logan had a general idea of how to counteract the potion, the problem was focusing well enough to create the antidote while the realization that Patton would definitely know about his secret by now loomed over his head like some angsty, chest crushing, horrible, Patton-will-never-take-me-seriously-or-find- me m-attractive-ever, times1000.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pull yourself together." <br/>He scolded himself harshly, voice hoarse as he rubbed his eyes and put his glasses back in place.<br/>"You have bigger problems than foolish emotions and potential embarrassment including less respect from the only people you can call friends…." </p>
<p>Logan shook his head<br/>He needed to stop that.<br/>"Get to work. There's no point mourning what you didn't have to begin with."<br/>Dammit if only those idiots hadn't touched his damn equipment. If only they'd just left well enough alone.<br/>No- no he wouldn't allow such illogical blame laying. This was his fault. He was incautious and had allowed his daydreams of being able to risk getting closer to Patton and the others to cloud his judgment and caution.</p>
<p>"This is your fault. Fix it."<br/>With that he started typing furiously. Pounding out a list as if the amount of pressure he exerted upon the keys would directly correlate to Patton's ability to magically not notice the sacks of fat and mammary tissue that Logan wished would never have been part of his body.</p>
<p>Yeah, he was doing GREAT on the not thinking about it front</p>
<p>Especially because his computer was taking forever to load the page, and his screen was black for a moment…</p>
<p>And Patton's face was there looking at him.</p>
<p>He was so beautiful- and cute- and sweet- and precious- and kind</p>
<p>"You'd think I'd turned into Roman-" Logan snarled, rebooting the page and beginning to look for the information about counteracting ingredients.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No time for feelings.</p>
<p>Not for feelings for Patton</p>
<p>Not for feelings of fear</p>
<p>Not for feelings of euphoria at his flat chest and the fact that he actually HAD the proper genitalia for the gender he knew he was in his soul</p>
<p>For once in his life he WASNT an illogical being, a flaw in the system of Thomas's mind- he wasn't a mistake.</p>
<p>And he couldn't even enjoy it because he just KNEW he could never get the old way of life back after this.</p>
<p>No matter how quickly he fixed this, it was all going to be different.</p>
<p>It would be ruined.</p>
<p>He had ruined it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a bunch of these written before hand, so like, chapter dump! But after this its gonna be a while for me to put another one because life. Its nuts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>